Currently, online or network shopping is limited in scope and functionality. In first case, a user can shop or navigate an e-commerce website and add items to a personal electronic shopping cart. In some cases, a user may be able to read a review associated with the product prior to adding it to the user's electronic shopping cart. When finished shopping, the user may inspect the contents of the electronic shopping cart, select shipping options, and pay for the items. In a second case, a user may register with a website and create a personal item list for items that friends and family may use to purchase those items from that website. For example, a couple may register for their wedding gifts on the website and invited guests may go to the website and select and purchase items from the couple's list. In a third case, a user can find a product on a website, bookmark it and attach tags to it. Then the user can share the tagged bookmarked pages with the user's friends.
However, these lists and their associated functions are very limited. In the first case, the user's electronic shopping cart can only contain specific items the website offers and has no exposure to other people for comment, opinions, etc. Similarly, the second case only allows for guests to peruse and buy only those specific items the couple has selected and is found on the registry website. The third case is a little more flexible than the second, but still only allows the user's friends to navigate to specific websites for specific items chosen by the user.